Multitude of Life
by Seline's Tears
Summary: Sometimes Life is more than just receiving' A blnd boy in search of life and a Lord trapped in his stone walls. Will something grow? (yaoi)(TyKa)


Multitude of Life

By Seline's Tears

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. Duh

"Tell me…"

He leaned his head back, feeling the fresh onslaught of tears on his face. 

"Why can't I see it?"

More tears. 

He whimpers, hugging the wall tightly. 

"I want to see it…"

Why can't I see it?

He threw up, feeling the acrid taste in his mouth. 

I don't understand…

He groped in the darkness, trying the find his way through. The way was cold and he could feel the rough stone on his fingertips. 

"…Who are you…"

He peered through the darkness. He whimpered and pulled away. 

"How did you get here?" The voice demanded. 

"I don't know," said the boy cringing. The voice was harsh like a raven. 

The voice sighed and turned to walk away. 

"W-Wait! Please!"

The footsteps stilled. 

"Help me…please…"

"Why should I?" The voice was grating. 

"Please…o-negai."

The footsteps came closer and touched his face gently. 

"You can't see…" The voice sounded wondrous and pitiful at the same time.

"O-negai…"

The voice grabbed his hand and pulled him away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He didn't realize what he was doing. When he saw that boy groping in the dark, his first instinct was to do something. Seeing him bent down like a beggar shot through his resistance like butter.

He had to do something. 

He led the boy into his room. He then quietly shut the door and examined the boy. He had tanned skin and a face with soft round curves.  His eyes were wild and unfocused and his lips were half open in surprise. 

"Where…where did you take me…?" The boy asked his voice hesitant and wispy. It reminded him of summer mist on the hilltop. He then stilled all romantic ideas in himself. 

"Home."

"Home?" The boy said, his eyes growing black, "Home."

For some reason, he felt himself break. 

"How did you…?"

A bittersweet smile touched his face, "I was born blind. I was raised in an orphanage."

"Orphanage?" He repeated dumbly. 

"My parents couldn't deal with a blind child."

He felt an upsurge of anger when he didn't hear any bitterness or regret in the boy's voice, "Why?"

The boy shrugged, "Wouldn't you have done the same thing in their place?"

He admitted silently that he would. 

"What are you going to do to me?" 

He shrugged, "Nothing."

The boy visibly relaxed, though his eyes were still dark. 

"…Are you hungry?"

The boy shrugged again. 

"I'll get some food." 

He left the room and placed his hand on the door. He could hear silent sobs. 

His face a mask of stone, he walked down the stairs. 

The sobs grew louder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His house was empty. He could feel the cold walls mock him, hear the portraits scold him for his insolence. 

He should have never left. 

But he wanted to feel that glorious light. 

But it went away. 

Leaving him cold and dank again. 

No light and love for the blind. 

"Why are you crying?" The voice demanded harshly 

He looked up out of habit. The voice had returned. With soup. He could smell the tangy fragrance of herbs and the heat from the bowl. 

"Why are you crying?" The voice demanded again, though the voice was softer, almost gentle. 

"This isn't home. It doesn't like people. This isn't home."

He could sense the tremors emitted from the voice. 

Then he felt the steel, "Contrary to what you say, this is home."

"To who? To you?"

The voice was shaking, "Shut up."

He kept silent. 

"Here's some food." 

He felt the bowl being placed on the bed. Then he felt the spoon in his mouth. 

The voice was feeding him. 

His confusion must have shown because the voice chuckled dryly, "I can't have you spilling soup on my bed. Now, open your mouth."

He complied obediently. 

"…Why did you leave the orphanage?" The voice asked.

"…I wanted to feel the sun…"

"The Sun?" The voice was quizzical. 

"I wanted to feel life…"

"Life?"

"I've never felt life."

He felt the voice shifting on his bed. A warm hand touched his own. 

"…Is that life?" The voice asked, gently grasping his hand. A whirl of thoughts filled his being. 

Warmth

Touch 

Life

He grasped the voice's hand tightly, not wanting to loose the feeling. 

"This is life…" He said earnestly, placing his palm on the voice's chest. 

A gasp erupted from the voice's throat. 

"Don't leave," He pleaded, shredding his pride, "I need life to live."

"…I don't understand…"

"I need life, now that I've felt it for the first time."

"How can I give you life?" The voice was soft, almost uncertain. So different from the harsh raven voice he heard in the beginning. 

"Be with me."

And he was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maxmillian walked through the corridor where rows of Hiwatari portraits stared down at him in scorn. He cringed inwardly. He hated this place. 

God, sometimes he wondered how Kai could live in this place.

"Maxmillian." The voice spoke tightly. 

Maxmillian inhaled sharply. Kai had just popped out of nowhere. 

"Kai Fuu Hiwatari," Maxmillian said, addressing him with his full title, "You summoned me?" 

Kai stared at the petite blonde, a sneer on his lips, "You are a Full Mage, are you not?"

"By Order of the Imperiam, yes."

"I want you to heal a person's eyes for me."

Maxmillian's eyes shot up in surprise. Kai wants to help someone. Miracle can happen. 

"Who?"

Kai waved the question away, "That doesn't matter. Can you do it?"

"How long has he been blind?"

"Since birth."

Maxmillian rubbed his forehead, "How long have you known of this 'blindness'?"  
  


"Three months."

Maxmillian's shot Kai a surprised look, "And you've never contacted a Mage before?"

"I have my reasons," Kai said sharply, "Don't ask about them."

Maxmillian bowed, "Your reasons are your own. Take me to this person."

Kai turned abruptly and led Maxmillian to his room. Then he opened the door. 

Maxmillian knew his mouth was open. 

There was a teenage of about 17-18 years with unruly blue-black hair. His skin was tanned and his lips were graced with a flush of pink. He was breathing softly, apparently asleep. 

Kai went to the teenager and shook him gently, "Takao."  
  


The teenager stirred, "Kai?"

"We have a visitor."

Takao's eyes flew open to reveal a pair of swirling blue eyes that captivated the imagination.

He rubbed his eyes and smiled, "Good day."

Maxmillian found himself unable to reply. 

"Takao, Maxmillian here is going to heal you."

Takao's eyes widened, "But…how…"

Kai silenced his protests with a finger, "From me."

Then he turned to Maxmillian, "Do it."

Maxmillian fidgeted, "It's not that easy. There is a catch."

"What catch?" Kai's voice could have frozen a river over. 

"He will be able to see. But not for very long. The energy would drain his body…"

"Damn it!" Kai raged, "Why didn't you say this before?"

He would have gone further if a placating hand landed on his shoulder. Kai relaxed and Takao turned to face Maxmillian.

"…How long will I have?" Takao asked quietly. 

"About three days."

Kai seethed. How could this happen?!

Takao looked at Kai, "Do it."

"But…"

"Takao, you can't!"

Takao waved his hand and placed a hand on Kai's chest, "I want to see you. Just once."

"NO! I won't lose you!" Kai clasped Takao's hands. 

Takao turned to Maxmillian, "Do it."

"Takao!"

Takao turned to Kai and kissed his hands, "Do it." 

Kai couldn't think of anything to say. Then his eyes closed in unbearable hurt, "Do it."

Maxmillian uttered the spell. 

Then Takao's eyes began to focus. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takao watched his eyes take in a multitude of colours. 

Then he saw red. A red so deep, it shamed blood. 

He, trembling, reached out a hand to stroke Kai's face. Kai closed his eyes in bliss.

Takao smiled, "You're as beautiful as I imagined you to be."

Kai's eyes opened and he smiled at Takao. 

Takao continued to stroke Kai's cheek. 

They had only now

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Sea dashed itself on the jagged rocks. It then withdrew itself, howling in anger and proceeded to repeat the whole process again. 

Kai was holding Takao tightly. 

"You shouldn't have done this," Kai's voice was heartbrokenly soft. 

Takao looked up at the Sun, "I had my share of life. I wouldn't like to die never seeing your face."

"Why?" Kai demanded, "You were happy with me!"

"I am always happy with you Kai," Takao turned to face Kai, "I love you."

"I know," And that was true.

"I saw the Sun. But it isn't life."

"Then what is?" Kai asked. 

Takao bent down and kissed him chastely, "This is."

Kai grinned and played with Takao's tongue. 

They broke apart. Takao's eyes began to unfocus. 

Kai's eyes darkened. 

"Kai?" Takao whimpered. 

"I'm here," Kai said, resting his cheek on Takao's neck. 

"Don't leave," Takao begged. 

"I won't," And that was a promise. 

Kai kept on holding him even after Takao's spirit left his body. 

**A/N: Incredibly angsty. I knew a friend who was deaf, but loved life more than anything. I hope that she will continue to do so and that her life will inspire others to live as well. Don't do stupid things like suicide because it's a waste. **

**Yours truly,**

**Seline**


End file.
